


The Cookie Conundrum

by nerdaf00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Quarantine Shenanigans, no actual baking is done tho sorry, they talk about baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: This whole thing had started when one of the (many)  baking accounts Felix had followed on instagram posted an announcement about a special ‘quarantine contest.’ Seungmin was really just along for the ride at this point.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Implied OT8 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Cookie Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Used a prompt generator for this one and I really like how it came out lol
> 
> The prompt was: "Write about a group of people determined to win an award for making the biggest cookie ever."

“Oooh! We don’t even technically need to do the baking ourselves! They have those giant cookie cakes at the store!” 

“I’m sure we could Frankenstein some of them together to make the biggest cookie.”

“We could use frosting to stick the sides together!”

“Yes!! It’ll be perfect!”

“No, we can’t do that. The post specifically said the cookie had to be baked in a single pan,” Seungmin rolled his eyes at his baking partners.

Felix pouted at him from where he was draped over their kitchen counter. Seungmin just pouted right back. Jisung called him a party pooper from where he was seated on the floor of their kitchen.

“C’mon Minnie, if we cover it in frosting how are the judges even gonna know? It's not like they can come into our apartment and inspect the cookie,” Felix was persistent, Seungmin had to give him that much. 

“He’s got a point Min,” Oh no, not Chan siding with chaos. When had he even entered the kitchen? He wasn’t the quietest member of the house, he shouldn’t have been able to sneak up on the three of them.

This whole discussion had started when one of the baking accounts Felix followed on instagram had posted an announcement about a special ‘quarantine contest.’ It was amazing Felix had even seen the post in the first place, he had followed an astronomical amount of food accounts in the past few weeks. 

The account, Big On Sweets, was run by a baker who specialized in making, well, big desserts. Extra large cakes, cookies, brownies, even some candies!

Their contest was for home bakers to make the biggest cookie they possibly could while stuck at home during quarantine. The cookie could be whatever kind they wanted, but it had to be baked in a single pan/tray and had to be in one piece when it was judged.

Felix had taken one look at the grand prize ($250 in top brand baking supplies/cookware and a year of discounted treats from the bakery) and had run off to find his partner in crime, aka Jisung. 

The two quickly realized they needed to buy cookie supplies and had gone to rope Chan into their plans. Chan, being as weak for puppy dog eyes from his favorite boys as he was from the animal itself, had quickly handed over his card. 

Seungmin had walked in on them hunched over Felix’s laptop in the middle of the living room like a pair of gremlins, muttering about what kind of cookie would get them noticed by the bakery. 

When he had asked what they were doing, instead of getting an actual answer, he was pulled down to the floor to join them in their endeavours. 

Which had eventually led to where they were currently, debating how they could win.

“You guys already bought all the ingredients so that we could bake chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, thumbprint cookies, and maybe snickerdoodles from scratch though,” Seungmin pointed out.

“Wait is that what you need my card for?” Chan asked. “Baking supplies???”

Jisung and Felix at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“Well, in our defence,” Jisung trailed off, unsure how to continue. Felix picked up where he had left his sentence hanging.

“You never asked what we were going to use it for?” Felix tried to smile as he gave their excuse. It didn’t work, looking more like a grimace than a grin.

Chan’s head swivelled between Jisung and Felix like he was watching a tennis match. Seungmin snorted lightly, trying to repress his laughter when Chan’s head swung around to look at him instead.

“You didn’t try to stop them? Or at least make sure they were getting the cheaper stuff? Or chose a single type of cookie?!” Chan sounded a little pained as he asked this. Seungmin decided he should put him out of his misery.

“No,” Chan’s face, if it was even possible, fell even more. Seungmin turned so he was facing Jisung and Felix again. “That's the other reason why we can’t use a pre-baked cookie cake, you guys already placed the grocery order.”

A look of realization passed over both their faces, before Felix frowned up at him again.

“We could always just place another order.”

Seungmin’s head swivelled over to their eldest boyfriend as he let out a pained noise.

“Uh, no you can’t, the three of you are banned from spending any more money unless it's an emergency.” And with that Chan turned and left the three of them behind. 

Seungin nodded in acceptance of this, until he fully realized what Chan had said. “Wait!! The three of us? I didn’t do anything!”

Chan turned to face him while walking backwards. “Exactly.” 

He then disappeared into Changbin and Minho’s room, shutting the door behind him. Seungmin didn’t know what he thought Changbin was gonna do to cheer him up, the same situation had happened to Changbin only a few days prior, but instead of Felix and Jisung he was ambushed by Hyunjin and Jeongin. And Minho… well, Minho was Minho. 

A snap came from the floor and Seungmin turned to look at Jisung, who seemed like he had just won the lottery. His eyes were wide and bright, and seemed to sparkle. Seungmin wouldn’t admit it to anybody but he thought Jisung always looked extra cute when he was excited. 

“Do you think a cookie cake still technically counts as a cookie?” Seungmin and Felix’s eyes met in exasperation.

“We went over this Sung, we can’t use a store bought cookie cake, and Channie has cut us off money-wise.” Felix spoke slowly, as if he was afraid to confuse the boy anymore. But Jisung just rapidly shook his head at them.

“Not that kind of cookie cake. I mean like a literal combination recipe of a cookie and a cake.” 

Seungmin felt a little confused at what he was getting at. “What are you talking about Jisung?”

“If we make a combination cookie cake,” Now it was Jisung’s turn to speak slowly for them. “We’ll have a cookie with a lot of height so it’ll add to how big our cookie actually is.”

Seungmin let out a small hum of understanding while Felix chimed in with a whispered “I’m at the pizza hut, I’m at the taco bell, I’m at the combination pizza hut and taco bell.”

Jisung pointed at Felix excitedly as he rose from the floor. “Exactly! I’m at the pizza hut! I’m at the taco bell! I'm at the combination pizza hut and taco bell!!”

His boyfriends turned to look at him expectantly. Seungmin just sighed in defeat before joining them. “We’re at the pizza hut. We’re at the taco bell. We’re at the combination pizza hut and taco bell.” 

Even though he tried to say it as deadpan as possible, Seungmin couldn’t help the smile from creeping across his face when Felix and Jisung joined him on the last line. 

“Okay so we have a rough idea of how we’re baking this thing, now all we need is a recipe, a decision about what kind of cookie we’re actually baking, and the ingredients.” Seungmin ticked each item on their list with his fingers as he said them. 

Felix waved a hand as if he was brushing the list aside. “Psh, easy peasy, we’ve got this no problem.”

Jisung copied Felix’s gesture. “Yeah, Seungmin. Have some faith in us, at least.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes at the both of them, knowing perfectly well that if it was just Felix and Jisung doing this, they probably would’ve ended up scrambling to finish in time for the contest’s deadline. The whole reason he allowed himself to be dragged onto this thing was so that didn’t happen.

Well. That, and he also kinda wanted to win. 

There was no way he would let his boyfriends know that though. “If you want me to trust you then you have to kiss me.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have made that ultimatum actually. Felix and Jisung shared mischievous looks before lunging for Seungmin. And if they didn’t end up planning anything else for the rest of the day... that wasn’t anyone’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed !!
> 
> (still trying to figure out how to write seungmin, so i'm sorry if he seemed a little off uwu)


End file.
